


You Too

by JetBlackHeart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lapdance, M/M, Nudity, Swearing, Truth or Dare, and the rating will go up to explicit in the next chapter, bc you cant write muke or cashton without them being cute as fuck, bros to boyfriends, ill add smut tags with the next update, its pretty self indulgent lets be real, or should i say, this is hopefully a fun and sexy muke cashton ot4 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/pseuds/JetBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…and really Michael should have guessed that the next time Luke opened his big mouth it’d be to say something extraordinarily stupid. </p>
<p>“Truth or dare”, suggests Luke, like a fucking idiot.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not!”, exclaims Michael at the exact same time that Calum bellows, </p>
<p>“HELL YES”. Obviously fucking Calum would be on board with it, the little shit.</p>
<p>“Well if you guys are down then so am I”, smiles Ashton, and Michael glares daggers at him because he’s a fucking traitor.</p>
<p>When 5SOS play truth or dare as a banding activity, things get a bit too real and Michael doesn’t know what the fuck to do with all of these goddamn feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I've been wanting to write this fic for a very long time, I'm very excited about it and so I really hope people like it. Thanks to [@wastethemuke](http://wastethemuke.tumblr.com/) and [@michaelswearing](http://michaelswearing.tumblr.com/) for support and [@mikeykink](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com/) for helping me decide on some things, you guys are so fcuckin good and i adore you.
> 
> Please Read: I actually used a song in this fic that is very important to me for… reasons, but I wrote it into the fic in a way that I strongly recommend you listen to the song where I’ve linked it. It's probably a bit of an unconventional song for the particular scene it's in and I am very worried about posting it so I really fucking hope it fits in ok and you guys like it as much as I do. I also suggest using earphones or a docking system bc it helps if you can actually hear the bass.
> 
> As usual, I've proof read this fic a couple of times but hmu if you find mistakes or inconsistencies.  
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> \- JetBlackHeart / [@mukeboy](http://mukeboy.tumblr.com/)

reblog this edit on tumblr [here](http://mukeboy.tumblr.com/post/145144272870/you-too-by-jetblackheart-on-ao3-mature-10k)

Michael can’t remember whose idea it was to stay in tonight, but shit, it was a good fucking decision. Like yeah sure it hadn’t been a super busy day or anything, in fact it’d been one of the more chilled out days they’d had in a while. They’d spent the first half of the day rehearsing for the next leg of the tour, and then the four of them had holed up in one of the booths at the café across the road for a couple of hours in the afternoon, trying to fix up the lyrics of one of their new songs. After a lot of coffee and consulting Calum’s beat-up old lyric notebook, Ashton had managed to finish off the verse that Calum had been struggling with all week. Luke had eventually looked up from where he’d been picking at the fraying hole in Michael’s jeans, and upon noticing that the other two had finished talking about metaphors or whatever, promptly complained about being hungry.

So here they are, doing sweet fuck-all in Calum and Ashton’s hotel room. Calum and Michael are laying half on top of each other on the bigger couch, each leaning on opposite armrests but with Michael’s socked foot pressing up against Calum’s bare chest and both of Calum’s legs stretched over Michael’s lap. Luke is taking a billion times longer than the rest of them to finish his pizza, which isn’t anything unusual but doesn't make it any less irritating. Because of this, he's still sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, munching on the crusts and while scrolling through the songs on Michael’s ‘Fuck Bitche$ Get Money’ playlist.

Luke looks good tonight, not that Michael is paying attention or anything. But the younger boy is just so damn cute and cuddly with his floppy hair and baggy old tank top and loose black sweats that Michael is ninety eight percent sure are actually his. Not to mention the stubble, Luke hasn’t shaved in ages and his scruff has been making Michael hot all week. It’s not like Michael’s got a _thing_ for him or anything, he can just appreciate when a dude looks good, is all. In the same way that he appreciates Ashton’s toned muscles, and the nice pink colour Calum’s puffy lips… … _Anyway_ , Michael tries not to think too hard about the fact that it’s Luke, his best friend since middle school, because that would involve all sorts of tricky emotional business that Michael’s not too keen on sorting through right now. In fact, he hasn’t been too keen on sorting through it for the last, say, _three years_ , so he sure as hell ain’t about to start now. He just wants a night in with his boys.

There’s some movie on the plasma screen but it’s on mute, and none of them are really watching it anyway. Michael is trying to work out who this one really familiar-looking actor is when Ashton walks back in from the kitchen. He must have de-robed somewhere along the way because he’s joined Cal in the shirtless department. Therefore it’s _not_ Michael’s fault when his eyes get stuck on Ashton’s tanned, chiselled abs, only drifting up to his face when he loudly announces, “I brought booze!”, and brandishes four coronas in front of him with vigour. Ashton hands one each to Michael and Calum, and sets Luke’s on the coffee table because he’s still finishing his bloody pizza. Ashton twists the top of his bottle and all but throws himself into the armchair.

“Cheers”, says Michael, twisting the top off with the hem of his tank top and raising his beer in a toast.

“Cheers!”, repeats Ashton before knocking back a good third of his drink.

“I’m bored”, groans Calum pathetically as he casts his phone aside in favour of uncapping his beer. “Let’s do something”.

“Suggest something then, dipshit”, says Ashton, and the way he says it irritates Michael to no end because it was prime opportunity to be a sarcastic asshole but, typical _Ashton_ , sounds nothing but gentle and fond instead. “And no drinking games”, the older boy continues. “I ain’t getting fucked up tonight just to be hungover on our first morning off in forever”. And while Michael agrees that was fair enough, he didn’t have anything to suggest outside of playing League of Legends all night, which he was sure wouldn’t sit too well with the rest of them.

Luke hasn’t contributed to any of their conversations for over fifteen minutes now, so really, Michael should have guessed that the next time he opened his big mouth it’d be to say something extraordinarily stupid. “Truth or dare”, suggests Luke, like a fucking _idiot_.

“Absolutely not!”, exclaims Michael at the exact same time that Calum bellows,

“ _HELL_ YES”. Obviously fucking Calum would be on board with it, the little shit.

“Well if you guys are down then so am I”, smiles Ashton, and Michael glares daggers at him because he’s a fucking traitor. Michael groans loudly. Luke’s a manipulative little bastard, and that’s without even trying.

“Aww don’t be like that Mikey”, whines Calum, poking Michael in the stomach with his foot. “It’ll be fun”.

“Calum, given that I’ve known you for most of my life, over time I’ve caught on to the fact that every time those words leave your mouth, bad. Things. Happen”, says Michael. He never really was one to be easily defeated, so he grumbles and groans about it for a couple of minutes but it’s mostly just him putting it on for the sake of it.

“Come on Mikey, do it for me”, simpers Luke jokingly, and the cheeky little shit knows that Michael can’t say no to those big blue puppy eyes. Luke sticks his tongue out cutely to dampen his pouty lips, and _fuck_ , Michael kinda wants to suck that tongue between his own lips right now. He’s willing to bet that Luke’s a fucking great kisser, all soft lips and filthy moans, and shit, Michael’s really gotta stop this train of thought. It’s about then that Calum decides that there needs to be a forfeit – something fucking terrible that you have to do if you refuse to go through with your truth or dare.

“How about… if you forfeit you gotta let the other bandmates take control of your social media for a day”, supplies Ashton.

“Nah that’s too easy, if we’re gonna have a good, fair game we need something that none of us are _ever_ gonna choose”, decides Calum.

“That said, there’s only so many times that Calum would be able to tweet different variations of, ‘I love Michael’s dick in my mouth’ before people are gonna start believing it”, snickers Michael, which earns him snorts of laughter from Ash and Luke and a hard punch in the arm from the Calum. _Worth it_ , thinks Michael, chuckling as he rubs his arm. His dick in Calum’s mouth. Now _there’s_ a thought.

“How about if you fail to complete your dare or tell the truth, then the remaining three bandmates get to burn your favourite item of clothing?”, asks Luke.

“Fucking savage”, says Ashton, looking mostly impressed and maybe a bit scared. Michael just grins, knowing exactly how Ashton feels. Luke can be terrifying when he wants to. Emotionally manipulative, remember?

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”, cheers Calum.

 

****

 

All four of them crowd around the coffee table so they can reach the booze and the food. Knees are knocking together under the table and legs are thrown over laps and couches become backrests and it’s all very uncomfortable but Michael wouldn’t have it any other way. Michael’s on one side of the table while Calum and Ashton are crushed in next to each other opposite him. Luke is on his own side of the table as well, but he has still managed to curl up in such a way that his long legs are pressed against Michael’s. It actually feels really nice so Michael rests one of his hands on Luke’s thigh to keep it there, and he revels in the way Luke smiles back at him. Luke has a great smile.

As expected, the game starts off easy and stupid. Truth or dare has always been a weird game for the band because they know almost everything about each other already, so truth is barely ever picked. They’re four best friends living and touring and hanging out together; of course it’s hard to think of embarrassing stuff they can ask each other that hasn’t already been blurted out at some point. One of Michael’s favourite pastimes is teasing the boys about the stuff they’ve revealed when they’re all a bit tired, drunk and lonely at  three a.m. when they’re crammed into the back of an Uber on their way home from some shitty party. Obviously the other three give as good as they get though, so it’s not like there’s any hard feelings.

Because truths normally end in roadblocks, they mostly opt to just dare each other increasingly dumb stuff. On his first turn, Calum was dared to try to lick his elbow, which the other three filmed it and sent it to everyone in their snapchat contacts. On round four, Michael was made to prank call Feldy and convince him that Luke was dropping out of the band to pursue his dream of being one of Katy Perry’s backup dancers. Left Shark. Eventually it got to round seven, or maybe it was eight (he’d lost count) and the truth option was still yet to be picked. Michael decides to switch it up a bit.

“Mike, truth or dare”, asks Calum.

“Truth”, replies Michael, smirking. Calum nods and he scrunches up his face like he’s thinking really hard. Michael watches as a really stern expression passes over the younger boy’s face, his eyebrows crease downward and he purses his lips as he tilts his head back in thought. Michael can’t help but think that Calum looks really hot when he goes all serious like that. He wonders what it’d be like to suck marks into the dark skin of his neck.

“Have you ever thought about kissing… a bandmate?”, asks Calum, and Michael was so busy staring at the younger boy’s throat that when his brain finally does register the question, the sudden look of horror that clouds his expression probably gives him away before he even has a chance to open his mouth. How the hell did Calum even come up with that question!? Michael decides that it must have had something to do with the way he’d been caught staring a Luke’s thighs before. Granted Michael had just been feeling hungry and lazy when he’d dared Luke to go get them chocolate from the vending machine down the hall, but Ashton had said the dare was too easy so he upped the difficulty by making Luke do it in only his underwear. And of course, Michael hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from Luke as he stripped out of his shirt and sweats, nor stop himself from biting the inside of his cheek when Luke sat back down next to him without retrieving any of his clothes. Not Michael’s fault though, remember? It’s not a crime to appreciate attractive boys. Regardless, Calum had quickly caught his eye and given him eyebrows, so Michael was fairly certain that the brunette had figured out what the fuck was up.

Either way, Michael does _not_ want to answer Calum’s question for everyone to hear, but he also doesn’t want his favourite denim jacket to end up as a pile of ash in the bottom of the waste bin. Besides, with a yes or no question like this one, a non-answer or refusing to answer would be answer enough. He desperately looks over to Ashton for help, but he’s just smirking back at him like a total asshole and Michael’s gonna fuckin’ punch him in his stupid, sexy dimples. Michael is screwed. They know him too well, he is an open fucking book to them and while Cal and Ash get it wrong occasionally, Luke can _always_ figure out whether or not he’s telling the truth.

Eventually, Michael makes his decision. He steels himself and takes a deep breath. “Yeah”, he says simply, and he watches a cheesy grin spread like sunshine over Calum’s face. He’s so focussed on Calum in that moment that he misses how Ashton smirks knowingly at the look of pure, undisguised want on Luke’s face. Michael smiles shyly back at Calum, feeling like his ribcage had just burst open and something huge had just spilled out of him and flooded the room. The weird thing is, he feels, like, liberated by the confession, like there had been something heavy weighing on him that he’d finally managed to shift. There was no discomfort in the enormity of the admission; if anything, it had felt natural to say it out loud, like it wasn’t meant to be a secret or something to be ashamed of. Maybe it wasn’t.

At that point Michael notices that Calum is like, quivering, and he starts to get a bit worried until the younger boy explodes in an obnoxious fit of laughter. Obviously that was all it took to set Ashton off as well with his stupid high pitched giggles, which were swiftly followed by Luke’s raspy wheezing laugh. “Oi”, says Michael, smiling. “Shut up! It’s not funny”, he chuckles, shaking his head at his idiot band. God, he’s so lucky to have his boys. There’s absolutely no judgment from any of them; they’ve just accepted it as another part of Michael, just another thing to add to the list of the band’s many quirks. His heart swells; he’s in the best band ever.

“It kinda is”, gasps Ashton, who has folded himself half over the coffee table with laughter. Michael tries to kick him under the table but accidently kicks Calum instead, which just causes them all to laugh twice as hard. Calum’s eyes are all scrunched up, Luke is nearly on the ground, fighting for air, and Michael finds his stomach cramping up from laughing so hard. This fucking band. Eventually they all manage to calm down enough to be sufficiently coherent in order to continue the game.

“I’ll fight you all”, grins Michael breathlessly, “But especially you”, he finishes, pointing at Ashton. “Truth or fucking dare, bitch”.

“Dare”, Ashton hiccoughs, still trying to curb his giggles.

“Okay I dunno what I’m gonna make you do yet, but whatever it is, you’re gonna be naked for it”, smirks Michael. “Strip”.

“Oh great”, squawks Ashton sarcastically. “So you’re all just gonna be staring at me while I strip off?”. Michael shrugs.

“Yeah sounds like it”, supplies Luke helpfully, and Ashton just sighs and turns around to start shedding his shorts and underwear. Michael is still trying to think of a dare so he looks over to Calum for inspiration, which, _oh_. Calum is draining the last of his beer like a man possessed, which wouldn’t be a particularly interesting observation if his eyes weren’t _fixed on Ashton’s bare ass_. After a short internal battle, Michael decides not to directly mention anything. He knows exactly how Cal feels; it is a great ass, after all. Ashton should let them see it more. But Calum didn’t say anything earlier about Mike ogling Luke, so he decides to take one for the team and keep his trap shut.

Ashton finally finishes getting naked so he turns around to face them again. Michael studiously averts his gaze from Ashton’s dick, not because he hasn’t seen it before, but because tonight seems to be awakening a lot of tricky feelings in him that are still a bit of a sensitive subject. It has nothing to do with him being in denial. Obviously. Calum, on the other hand, _well_. He never was one to be shy about what he wants, or shameful about nudity, but he’s not even trying to be subtle about copping an eyeful of Ash’s flaccid dick. And judging by the rapidly darkening flush on Ashton’s face and neck as his eyes compulsively dart over to Calum, and the way he keeps squirming around and impulsively moving his hands to hold his junk, this hasn’t gone unnoticed by the older boy. Michael is gonna put them both out of their misery. Or make them even more miserable, depending on which way you look at it.

“Alright Ash”, he begins, and he manages to keep a straight face when both Cal and Ash nearly give themselves whiplash from turning their heads to look at him. “It appears as though we’re almost out of booze”, he continues, and he raises one bushy eyebrow at Calum, before looking down at the empty bottle still clutched tight in the younger boy’s hand. Guilty. “So all you gotta do is go get us some more”, he finishes as he looks back at Ashton.

“That was the last of it though”, remarks Ashton. “We’re all out”.

“Bzzt, wrong”, snickers Michael. “There’s more in our room”, he says, gesturing to himself and Luke, who giggles idiotically when he catches on.

“But that’s across the damn hall!”, whines Ashton, and Calum lets out a loud bark of laughter, finally getting it.

“Exactly”, says Michael, giving Ashton a thumbs-up. “Have fun!”

“I swear to god Mikey”, threatens Ashton as he stomps towards the door and grabs the two swipe-cards off the bench. “If I get caught and this gets published in some magazine, or, fuck me, _online_ , I’ll wax your fucking face while you sleep”, he says as he steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him.

“Should we lock the door?”, asks Calum, grinning.

“Dude”, says Michael, “he just threatened to wax my beard off. Or my eyebrows, I’m not actually sure which. I doubt he’d go so far as to wax my eyebrows off in the name of revenge though, it’d be too hard to explain to management. But you don’t even have a beard, so it means there’s only one place left on your body that he could potentially wax”.

“Penis”, whispers Luke solemnly as he stares at Calum with wide, unblinking eyes, and it’s so unnerving that both Calum and Michael visibly shudder. Truthfully Michael had actually been referring to waxing the hair off Calum’s _legs_ , but he decides that he likes Luke’s idea better. A loud banging sound coming from the hallway jolts Michael out of his thoughts. Suddenly Ashton bursts back through the door, two beers in each hand and breathing heavily. He marches over, dumps the beer on the table and yanks his boxers back on. “Fuck man, nearly got caught, way too exposed when I was holding the beer ‘cause I couldn’t even cover my junk and then I couldn’t swipe the card properly because I had no hands and fuck I ain’t never doing that shit again, s’not good for my heart”, mutters Ashton manically as he squeezes himself back in next to Calum. Michael pretends not to notice when Calum grabs Ashton’s hand and rubs his thumb over the back of it reassuringly. He likes when his band looks out for each other.

“Good effort Ash. So, anyone for a beer?”, asks Michael. Ashton and Calum both reach across the table and grab one each. “Luke?”, questions Michael, but Luke just raises his still half-full bottle in answer. “No worries then. Keep playing guys, I’m gonna go put these two back in the fridge”.

“WHAT?!”, bursts Ashton. “You made me go and get four bottles when I could have just got two? And you’re not even gonna drink one?!”, exasperates Ashton with a scandalised expression on his face.

“I don’t remember specifying how much booze you had to get, Ash”, laughs Michael as he stands up and heads to the kitchen area.

“Oh you are gonna get it, Clifford! Truth or dare?”, shoots Ashton.

“Truth”, says Michael confidently from the kitchen, putting the beer in the fridge and returning to his spot near Luke. He can see Cal and Ash whispering to each other and Luke leaning over the table clumsily, apparently trying and failing to listen in judging by the pout on his lips. It’s adorable as frick. Michael picked truth because he figures he has nothing to lose; what could be more embarrassing than admitting that he’d been picturing how Luke’s lips would feel sliding against his own less than an hour ago… …Wait a minute... Oh _fuck_ no, he’d only said that he’d thought of kissing someone, he hadn’t said anything about who-

“Which band member did you think about kissing?”, asks Ashton plainly, like it wasn’t the question of the fucking century. Shit. The room goes quiet all of a sudden, like everyone’s holding their breath. There was no way Michael could get out of this one, not after he’d pretty much set himself up for it. He was such an idiot. He can’t lie, nor can he forfeit. He could probably just quit the band and run away but he rules that one out pretty quick – that’d mean he’d never see his boys again and that’d be the worst thing of all. Michael’s stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Ah, to hell with it”, murmurs Michael, mostly to himself. “It was Luke”, he says quietly, and he can’t quite supress the small smile that creeps onto his face at the admission. He’s sure his cheeks are bright red.

“Well that was… massively unsurprising”, says Calum at the same time as Ashton whines,

“Oh come on! You weren’t meant to actually say who! I wanted fire, I wanted to fuckin burn-”.

While Calum tries (fails) to appease Ashton by laughing loudly at him and putting him in a headlock, Michael decides to he’s gonna throw caution to the wind and look at Luke’s reaction. Luke is staring. His blue eyes look huge with evident surprise etched into his features. His pink lips are slightly parted as he gazes at Michael with a faint blush on his cheeks. His chest is rising and falling quickly, and while Michael didn’t exactly know what to expect from the younger boy, it definitely wasn’t this.

“Mikey?”, Luke asks quietly, but he doesn’t elaborate further. Really though, he doesn’t need to; Michael gets it. He needs reassurance.

“Yeah”, Michael confirms. Luke’s face splits into a smile so bright that Michael may as well be staring at the sun seeing as he can’t look away and he feels a sudden urge to squint. Luke licks at his lips, and Michael knows he’s been looking at those soft, shiny pink lips for far too long. You can’t really blame him though, Luke has a great mouth, perfect for… singing. Yeah. Singing.

By the time Ashton makes it out of Calum’s clutches, Luke is still glowing like some kind of ethereal being and Michael really doesn’t know what to do with all of this new information, let alone deal with the sheer intensity of his feelings. Especially when the loser is smiling the same smile that he does whenever the audience sing his own lyrics back to him at the live shows. Michael jumps slightly when something brushes over his sweatpants, but he relaxes when he sees that it’s just Luke’s hand, fingers resting gently on his thigh. Okay so maybe Michael does like Luke. He really, really likes Luke. And it’s growing, like, exponentially.

Soon enough, Michael is snapped out of his thoughts by Calum. “I think you made a mistake Mikey”, pouts Calum as he flutters his long eyelashes. “I’m way hotter than Huke Lemmings over there, so really I’m the only one you wanna be kissing”.

“Hey!”, exclaims Luke.

“Don’t worry Lukey, you’re way sexier than that jerk”, laughs Michael, before leaning in so he can whisper only to Luke. “I think Calum’s barking up the wrong tree anyway”, he grins, shifting his eyes in Ashton’s direction a couple of times. Luke follows his gaze, and giggles when he sees how Ashton is sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, looking thoroughly unamused with the conversation. He’s _totally_ jealous, and Michael thinks it’s fucking hilarious. “Look lads, I know you all want me”, jokes Michael, addressing all of them once more, “but we have a game to play, and I have some unfinished business with my mate Ash and his scheming accomplice. So in that case, truth or dare, Curly?”

For the first time that night, Ashton hesitates before making his choice. Ash’s hazel eyes flicker to the dark-haired boy next to him, and Michael tries not to laugh and thereby give himself away. “…Dare”, Ashton responds slowly, sounding extremely unsure of his decision. Michael just smirks at him even harder when Ashton squirms under his gaze.

“I dare you to kiss Calum”, Michael announces smugly. Luke reacts immediately by bursting into his stupid gasping laughter, and Michael watches in amusement as Calum flushes bright red while Ash’s complexion pales remarkably. Idiots, all of them.

“…What?”, asks Ashton, voice small. As if he doesn’t fucking know.

“You heard me”, chuckles Michael. “I’m not asking you to make out or anything. Just like, touch lips. For at least… let’s say… forty five seconds”.

“I’ll time it”, volunteers Luke, pulling out his phone. _Bingo._

Neither Ashton nor Calum have run from the room yet, so Michael takes that as a good sign. Ashton looks to be deeply fascinated with the tabletop, with the way he is staring down at it so intently. His eyebrows are furrowed, putting deep creases in his forehead. Michael knows exactly the thought process he must be going through right now, considering how Ashton put him through the same thing about five minutes ago when he asked him who he’d imagined kissing. Finally, Ashton seems to come to a decision, because he looks up and stares hard at Michael, who holds his breath in anticipation. After a few long seconds, Ashton’s expression softens significantly. He smiles, and it’s shy almost and incredibly affectionate, and Michael suddenly feels a blush rising to quickly to his own cheeks. He didn’t mean for his next breath to be such a sharp inhale, a silent gasp, but he’s on the verge of losing his mind, not knowing what to make of literally anything that he’s feeling for any of his bandmates right now. But then Ashton blinks and the moment’s gone, breaking eye contact with Michael to shift his body around to face Calum.

“Is this… are you okay with this Cal? I won’t do it unless you’re cool with it too”, Ashton says gently, placing his hand on Calum’s bicep. Calum’s big brown eyes hesitantly glance over to Michael, and then to Luke, before settling back on Ashton’s wide eyes. Calum nods slowly, lips curled up on one side in a half-smile. Ashton lets out a shallow breath of relief before shuffling so his legs are tucked under him, facing the younger boy. Calum keeps his legs under the table but puts all his weight on one hip so the angle isn’t so awkward and he’s leaning towards Ashton.

It starts so quick that Michael almost misses it. Ashton closes his eyes and leans forward, and it wouldn’t have been so smooth if Calum hadn’t met him in the middle like there was some kind of gravitational pull towards the older boy. Their lips meet kinda roughly and their noses smush together, which causes both boys to open their eyes. They stare at each other with huge, unblinking eyes for a second before they’re both pulling back and trying to stifle loud giggles with their hands, not once looking away from each other. They look so fucking cute together; this was even better than Michael had hoped. Michael briefly glances at Luke, who is watching Calum and Ashton with a smile so wide that his dimple is showing. Seeing all his boys so happy and smiling makes something deep within Michael’s chest stir, but he stubbornly pushes that back down because he’s _not_ having feelings tonight, dammit.

“Shit, let’ try that again”, chuckles Ashton, and Michael notices how fucking deep his voice is all of a sudden. It’s kinda hot, actually. This time, Ashton keeps his eyes open as he gently tips his head forward, and his thin, chapped lips push gently against Calum’s plump ones. Cal is smiling so hard that he has to pull away for a short moment, but this time when he goes back in he lets his eyelashes flutter shut, tilts his head to the side and lets his damp, shiny lips slide against Ash’s. The older boy’s eyes widen in shock for a brief moment, until he lets his own eyelids drift closed and he brings his hand up to lightly grip Calum’s jaw.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”, cheers Michael, and Calum just flips him off, not once opening his eyes or separating his lips from Ashton’s. Michael and Luke exchange amused, knowing looks, eyebrows raised and biting on their own lips to prevent themselves from laughing. Ash and Cal are properly making out now, and Michael can’t look away. He watches as Cal tangles a hand in Ashton’s hair, pulling gently on it when Ash moves one of his own large hands to Cal’s waist while using the grip on the younger boy’s jaw to deepen the kiss even further. Michael unconsciously licks his lips when he notices Ashton’s tongue sliding between Cal’s teeth.

“Time’s up, guys”, announces Luke unsurely, but he hasn’t even looked down at his phone to check. Michael doesn’t think they even heard, because neither of them pull away. On the contrary, Ashton bites down on Calum’s bottom lip then sucks it into his mouth, causing Calum to moan loudly and Michael’s slowly filling cock to twitch. Shit.

“Time’s up!”, announces Luke for a second time, and Michael only understands his almost desperate tone of voice when he sees Luke’s hand drift over the front of his boxers under the table. Oh. _Oh fuck_ , that was so _fucking_ hot. Luke was getting turned on to the point that he had to adjust himself, just from watching his two friends kiss, and _wow_ , Michael really has to learn to control his less-than-innocent thoughts.  The noise startles Ashton and Calum apart anyway, drawing away from each other slowly. It’s like they forgot Michael and Luke were even in the room. Calum’s lips are puffy and pink, while Ash’s are slicked with spit. Michael expects them to immediately break eye contact and pretend it didn’t happen or crack a joke or something, but they don’t. Instead, Ash reaches up and presses his thumb against Cal’s lower lip, smiling softly, and Michael doesn’t think he’s ever seen Cal’s eyes fill with so much adoration. God, they look fucking married or something, and Michael will not stand for it.

“Nice moan, Cal”, he jokes, breaking the silence.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Michael”, groans Calum in exasperation, but he’s still smiling.

“Aww don’t be shy Cal, ‘sides, we all know you’re the loud, whiny type”.

“I do nOT WHINE”.

“Oh that’s funny, because I coulda sworn those noises were coming from your bunk-”

“OH MY GOD MICHAEL, YOU NEED TO STOP”, bellows Calum, frowning. “Ashton, let’s fucking finish this, once and for all”, decides Calum, glaring at Michael and pouting childishly. It’s actually really fucking cute and Michael has to physically bite his lip to stop himself from making another comment.

“What do you have in mind?”, asks Ashton, and Calum immediately leans over and starts whispering in his ear. Michael can’t hear shit, and Luke’s pouting again because they’re once again leaving him out of their scheming. Soon enough Ashton bursts into a fit of giggles and whispers something back to Calum, who simply smirks at Michael cockily as Ashton asks, “Luke, truth or dare?”

Luke, bless him, lets out a sigh of relief, thinking he’s safe from the revenge situation since he pretty much had nothing to do with it. Michael, however, knows better and doesn’t think either of them is off the hook for a second. “Dare”, Luke says innocently, and Michael grimaces when identical smirks appear on Calum and Ashton’s faces. Luke looks over at Michael in what seems to be mild horror as he finally realises his mistake.

“What have I done?” Luke mouths silently to Michael, eyes wide with terror, until,

“I dare you to give Michael a lap dance”, Ashton announces, sounding so insufferably proud of himself.

Oh _hELL_ NO.

 

****

 

Michael’s first instinct is to kick up a huge fuss, obviously. He _knows_ he’s gonna get turned the fuck on, is the thing, so he sure as hell ain’t going through with this without a fight. Like, it’s not as though he’s opposed to lap dances, like, at all. Especially when they’re from people as hot as Luke, but that’s exactly the problem here. Luke is already fucking sexy and that’s even _before_ he’s grinding himself all over Michael’s lap, so Michael can just imagine how quickly he’s gonna get hard. Getting a boner from a lap dance is not the way he imagined telling Luke that his sexy body turns him on… in fact Michael had resolutely decided years ago that he was NEVER going to tell Luke how much his sexy body turns him on. Yet here he was, being fucking manhandled into one of the dining-room chairs, Calum grabbing under one armpit and Ashton under the other so that they could drag him backwards and force him into one of the chairs they’d snagged from the dining table.

Ashton is holding him against the chair by half sitting on him, but by this stage, Michael has realised that there’s literally no escape so he doesn’t even struggle. On the inside, however, he’s fucking panicking. He looks over to Luke, who usually provides some sense of comfort in situations where Michael can barely keep his own cool, but Luke looks just as bad, if not worse. He hasn’t moved from his spot on the floor, and is just staring blankly at the half-empty beer bottle in front of him. Michael can’t read him at all, which just serves to freak him out even more. Normally he can read every single one of Luke’s expressions, every tiny movement of his body giving something away, but right now there’s absolutely nothing and Michael’s worried.

Calum goes back over to the coffee table where Luke had abandoned Michael’s iPhone earlier after choosing the playlist. He tries to unlock the phone a couple of times to no avail (only Luke has the privilege of knowing his passcode), and instead resorts to turning the volume up using the buttons so the music is audible from where the dock rests on the dining table. Calum begins flicking through songs one by one using the arrow keys. He listens to the first three seconds of each song before skipping to the next one, muttering a constant stream of, “nope, no, no, nope”, for every song he doesn’t like. The suspense is fucking killing Michael. He’s dead nervous, and he wipes his sweaty palms on the sides of his sweatpants. What if Luke decides to go through with it? What if he doesn’t? Does Michael even want him to?

“Hurry up Cal, it’s not that hard to pick a song”, says Ash irritably, but he’s doing that fond thing again and Michael’s debating whether or not to knee him in the crotch.

“Fine, Ashton, but you can’t rush greatness”, huffs Calum, puffing out his cheeks and pouting.

“Wait!”, says Luke suddenly, and all three boys turn to look at him in surprise. Clearly none of them thought he was gonna commit to it. “Go back”, he prompts Calum. Calum just looks at him dumbly for a second before hurriedly skipping back a song as Luke stands up from the floor. Michael’s eyes are glued to his long, exposed legs as he stretches; it’s always a pleasant surprise when he’s reminded how tall Luke really is. Ashton seems to read the situation because he’s climbing off Michael and dimming the lights, before taking a seat near Calum on the couch. “Leave it on this one”, Luke says quietly, and while Calum pulls a confused face, he does as he’s told, setting the phone back on the table. Michael gulps loudly. This is actually happening.

Soft music starts playing through the speaker and the atmosphere immediately changes; it’s frighteningly intimate. Calum and Ashton blur into the background, and suddenly there’s only Luke. Michael recognises the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzeDqRhM09w) as soon as the bass comes in, and he has to bite back a smile; of course Luke would choose this song. The younger boy starts walking slowly towards Michael, and there’s a sexy little slink in his step that _definitely_ isn’t normally there. Michal want to fucking cry, he still can’t believe that this is actually fucking happening, that Luke’s actually about to give him a lap dance and fuck, it’s probably going to be the sexiest thing to ever happen to him. Fuck Luke and his stupid hips.

The next thing Michael knows, Luke is standing directly in front of him. His legs are spread apart a little bit, and he’s still only wearing those damn tight black boxers. Luke looks absolutely _sinful_. He peers down at Michael with hooded eyes and parted lips, but despite his confident actions, Michael can tell that he’s still a bit nervous. Luke’s hands shake slightly when he rests them gently on Mike’s shoulders, gripping him through his shirt. Michael immediately looks up, staring into Luke’s eyes. The older boy nods slightly, trying to silently reassure Luke that, “I trust you, this is okay, everything’s gonna be okay.” There it is again, that reassurance. Michael is starting to think that maybe he needs it just as much as Luke does. Luke’s grip on Michael’s shoulders tightens slightly, acknowledging that he understood Michael’s intentions.

As the intro ends and the lyrics fill the room, Luke finally starts moving, slowly thrusting his hips to the beat. Michael is fucking gone. The slow, rolling grind of Luke’s hips as he stands over Michael is driving him to distraction; he can’t tear his eyes away from where Luke’s cock is trapped by the tight material. It feels like the bass is thrumming through Michael’s veins, and his hands twitch at his sides then curl into fists, aching to grab onto Luke’s gorgeous body, to clutch at his rolling hips. Clearly Luke notices, because he runs his hands from Michael’s shoulders down his arms, until he’s bringing the older boy’s hands up and placing them on his hips, letting him feel Luke’s movements. Luke throws his head back at the touch, exposing his throat like he’s begging for Michael to mark it up. Michael finds himself totally captivated by the boy in front of him, by the way he’s moving and responding to the music. Vaguely he hears Calum wolf whistle in the background, but at this point it barely even registers.

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_  
_You gave it all but I want more_  
 _And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
 _I can't live with or without you_

As the beat picks up after the chorus, Luke starts twisting his hips and swaying his ass from side to side. He cautiously slides his hands up and down Michael’s arms, and it’s like he wants to touch but doesn’t know whether Michael is okay with it or not. And fuck yeah does Michael want it. He wants anything and everything Luke is willing to give him in this moment, no boundaries or barriers, just each other. Michael tried to show him, encourages him as best he can, squeezing Luke’s hips gently and nodding slightly to try to get the message across. Luke must get it because his mouth drops open further and he closes his eyes briefly under Michael’s touch, running his hands up over his shoulders again to grip at the short hairs at the back of Michael’s neck. “Fuck”, gasps Michael, and he bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning embarrassingly loudly. He’s always had a thing for hair pulling. Luke’s eyes widen and he seems to throw himself into the dance even more, rolling his whole body and circling his ass as he sings lowly into Michael’s ear,

“ _And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
 _And you give, and you give_  
 _And you give yourself away”._

And fuck, Luke’s voice is about two octaves lower than usual and _so_ fucking sexual. Suddenly Luke is shuffling his feet to turn around before he sits himself right down in Michael’s lap.

“… _And nothing left to lose_ ”, sings Luke with deliberation, and Michael is gonna come in his pants like a fucking virgin. Luke is giving him too much and not enough at the same time, the way he’s bracing himself with his hands on Michael’s thighs, arching his back, circling his hips and grinding his ass into Michael’s throbbing cock. There’s no way in hell that Luke can’t feel Michael’s raging boner pressing against his bum, and the fact that he’s grinding against it anyway just turns Michael on even more. His hands had subconsciously made their way back to Luke’s sides, fingers digging into the soft part of his waist.

Luke begins singing the next part, not once stopping his movements. “ _And you give yourself away_ …”, he sings as he leans back, plastering his naked, sweaty back to Michael’s front. He finds himself wishing he’d taken his tank top off. Luke twists slightly to the side for better leverage and brings one arm up over Michaels head so that it’s draped around the back of the chair, bending at the elbow to once again tangle his hand in Michael’s hair. By this point Luke may as well be moaning into Michael’s ear with the way he’s humming along to the lyrics.

  
_…And you give yourself away_  
 _And you give, and you give_  
 _And you give yourself away_

Michael’s mouth has dropped open and his breathing is so heavy he’s almost panting. He’s willing to bet his lips are obscenely swollen and red with how much he’s been chewing them for the last two minutes. It takes everything into his willpower to not just thrust his achingly hard cock up against Luke’s ass, the slow grind of Luke’s body taunting him even further. “ _Ohhhhhhh, ohhhh_ ”, Luke deliberately half-sings half-groans the lyric right into Michael’s ear, tone dropping even lower as he grinds his pretty little butt right into Michael’s aching cock.

The last chorus fades out and the music softens slightly just as Luke pushes back into Michael so hard that the chair scrapes back on the floor an inch or two. This time, Michael simply can’t stop himself. “Luke”, he grunts as he turns his head and presses his face into Luke’s sweaty neck, breathing in deeply. “You’re so fucking hot”. This time, Luke really does moan aloud, and Michael’s convinced he could get off to that sound alone. Luke then peels himself away from the older boy, leaning forward slightly and stopping the movement of his hips, much to Michael’s dismay.

For a split second Michael thinks that Luke has decided things have gone far enough and is gonna bail out, but he soon realises that he’s extremely mistaken. Luke delicately manoeuvres his legs so they’re spread a bit further apart, then bends at the hips so his hands slide over Michael’s thighs and down his legs until they’ve locked themselves around his ankles. Michael just about comes on the spot because god _damn_ , this position means that Luke’s hot little ass is right in Michael’s face. Luke’s such a fucking minx, and Michael has a sudden urge to spank one of his ass cheeks just to watch him squirm. Instead, he glides his fingers from where they were resting on Luke’s sides over his back along the waistband of his black boxers, subtly asking permission to touch.

Luke’s only response is to cheekily push his ass backwards, almost begging for Michael to put his hands on it. So Michael, never quite having the willpower to say no to Luke, obliges him, and runs his palms over the curve of the boy’s ass before grabbing a handful of each cheek. “Holy shit”, Luke moans breathily. His whole body twitches, pushing further into Michael’s grip. Michael squeezes and rubs Luke’s ass over his boxers, and his mind is clouded with thoughts of just ripping the material away, burying his face between those cheeks and getting his mouth on Luke’s most intimate part. Michael could just picture himself sucking, massaging and teasing Luke’s ass before thrusting his tongue into his tight hole. Michael resigns himself to the fact that there’s no way he’s gonna get through this last minute of the dare without creaming himself in his boxers. He has no self-control, especially considering how fucking gone he is for Luke. Michael squeezes one cheek particularly hard and Luke gasps and shakes under his hands, then slowly rises back up so he’s standing again.

The song finally progresses into the instrumental outro, and Luke carefully coordinates his movements with the rhythm of the guitar and the bass as he turns himself around and starts the slow roll of his hips once again. Michael’s eyes widen and he breathes in sharply as he stares at Luke’s hard cock, now straining against his boxers and leaking enough to soak the material. Michael wets his lips. He’s breathing so hard that he may as well be panting and can even feel his tongue hanging out, wanting to taste so badly, just lean forward and suck the head of Luke’s thick cock into his mouth. He musters every single shred of self-restraint he has and instead resorts to putting his hands back on Luke’s hips and pulling the blonde boy down so he’s once again straddling Michael’s lap. Luke shifts in Michael’s grip a bit so that he’s sitting more comfortably on the older boy’s thighs, before pushing forward once again, aligning himself so their cocks grind together with his movements.

“Shit, shit, Lukey”, gasps Michael as he stares into Luke’s glossy blue eyes. He winds his arms around Luke’s back and then runs his hands down to grope his ass cheeks, guiding the younger boy’s thrusts.

“Ah, ah, mppfff”, Luke moans as he chews his lips, before groaning a drawn-out version of Michael’s name. He sounds like he’s choking on it, and it makes Michael’s cock _throb_. Luke wraps his arms around Michael’s neck to pull at his hair again, causing Michael’s hips to thrust up involuntarily, grinding against Luke’s. They’re so close together that Michael can feel Luke’s ragged breaths on his lips and Jesus Christ, Michael doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his life than he wants to kiss Luke right now. He can’t work out whether he wants to look at Luke’s pale lips or hooded eyes more, so he ends up just flicking his gaze rapidly between the two. Michael can feel his balls tighten further with every roll of Luke’s sinful hips, and holy shit, Michael’s going to fucking come.

Vaguely Michael notices the music fading away as the song ends, but he’s too busy watching Luke’s eyelashes flutter to care. “You’re, fuck, you’re gonna make me blow, Luke”, murmurs Michael quietly against Luke’s lips, and he’s so turned on that he doesn’t even realise what he’s said until Luke’s eyes squeeze shut. The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion. Luke goes rigid in Michael’s arms, movements stilling almost completely. He bites down hard on his bottom lip and his eyebrows draw together, and for an instant Michael’s worried that he’s hurt somehow. Suddenly things speed up again, and Luke’s eyes are shooting open, his chest is heaving as he gasps for air and he’s squirming in Michael’s lap and _holy fuck_ did… _did Luke just fucking come?_ Michael looks down between them to see pearly white jizz leaking through Luke’s boxers, dripping down the front of them.

Michael’s orgasm hits him so suddenly and forcefully that he barely has time to clench his jaw and stop himself from groaning out loud. He forces himself to stare directly into Luke’s eyes for as long as he can, fighting the pleasure that’s erupting through his veins and clouding his mind so he can keep the intimacy, so that Luke can see exactly what he’s done to him, how good he’s made Michael feel. Michael’s cock pulses sluggishly and his balls throb where they’re trapped in his now-sticky sweatpants, before he’s burying his flushed face in Luke’s sweaty neck. He resists the urge to lick at it, taste the salt and leave an obvious mark. Michael’s fingers slowly let go of their harsh grip on Luke’s ass and he smiles when he hears his own breaths come out as quiet grunts against Luke’s collarbone.

He pulls back from the cuddle and immediately meets Luke’s eyes again, still grinning. The younger boy looks exhausted but his eyes are glowing, crinkled at the corners in some peculiar, elated little smile and it’s making Michael feel some type of way. Michael brings a hand up and cups Luke’s cheek, pushing his thumb into Luke’s dimple and toying with his lip ring, making the blonde boy chuckle lowly. Fuck, Michael wants to kiss him so bad. He can’t help but think that for some strange and mildly worrying reason, Michael doesn’t feel the need to look away or pretend this whole thing didn’t happen or make it into a joke or anything. Suddenly he’s getting flashbacks to when Ash and Calum made out a few minutes ago, and for a moment Michael wonders if he looks at Luke the same way Ashton looks at Calum.

 

****

 

Michael only breaks eye contact and lets his hand fall from Luke’s face when he hears muffled noises coming from the direction of the couch. Oh yeah. Shit. Ash and Cal. He’d completely forgotten about them, being too caught up in Luke to even consider how it must have looked to the other two. Now that they’d both witnessed him come like some sexually inexperienced thirteen year old, from a fucking _lap dance_ , they were never gonna let him live it down. 

Finally Michael musters up the courage to peer over Luke’s shoulder, and… well, it’s _certainly_ not what he was expecting. Calum and Ashton are still sitting on the same couch, but instead of on opposite sides like they were before there’s now less than a foot of space between them. One of Calum’s ankles is hooked around Ashton’s bare calf, and Ashton’s arm is resting on the backrest of the sofa right above the brunette’s shoulders. Calum is entirely off in his own world. His gaze is fixed on Luke’s ass while he shamelessly rubs his hand slowly over the prominent bulge in his boxers, which isn’t all that surprising. Michael wasn’t exaggerating when he said Calum has no shame about what he wants. Meanwhile Ashton appears to be staring resolutely at Calum’s face, but his gaze keeps drifting down to where the younger boy is palming his cock, only to snap back up to his face again. It’s like he can’t decide whether he wants to reprimand the boy or fucking devour him. It’s the most predatory look that Michael has ever seen and the whole thing is just about enough to get him hard again. Michael is suddenly more optimistic that maybe Cal and Ash were so caught up in staring at Luke… or each other, that neither of them realised that they’d just witnessed their two bandmates get each other off.

“Mikey”, Luke whispers weakly in his ear, and he sounds so deliciously fucked out that Michael’s dick actually twitches, despite having come less than five minutes ago. Michael gets what Luke means though; despite the situation he understands exactly what Luke’s asking just from his tone of voice.

“Don’t flinch”, Michael whispers back, before he looks down at the mess Luke’s made. He swipes his thumb over the head of Luke’s softening dick, cleaning the remaining cum from Luke’s boxers and wiping it off on his own sweats. There was still a huge wet patch on the front of Luke’s underwear, but fingers crossed it won’t be noticeable in the dim light. Michael decides it’ll do for now, and he clears his throat which immediately gets Ashton’s attention, the older boy’s head turning sharply to watch them. Calum seems reluctant to stop touching himself, but he does so in favour of leaning closer to Ashton so he’s resting half on the older boy’s chest. Ashton subconsciously curls his arm around Calum’s shoulders, who simply rolls with it and snuggles in further.  

Michael discretely winks at Luke as if to say ‘trust me’, and puts his hands on the tops of Luke’s legs to gently shove the blonde boy off his lap. Luke catches on quickly, shuffling backwards off the older boy and letting Michael stand up. As soon as Michael is out of the way, Luke grabs the chair and spins it around so that he can sit with a leg either side, facing the couches. He yawns wearily and rests his chin on the chair’s backrest. Surprisingly, it looks appropriately casual. Michael would be impressed but he knew it was probably just because Luke was the type to get drowsy post-orgasm.

In the end it’s Calum who is the first to speak. “You know”, he begins. “We weren’t actually expecting you to follow through with the dare Luke”, he giggles.

“We were mostly just tryna fuck with Michael, but judging from his facial expressions, you managed to achieve that anyway”, clarifies Ashton, and Calum is smiling as though it’s the most hilarious thing in the world. Michael feels his whole body relax. They either hadn’t noticed or were just adding it to the list of weird shit that the four of them have done together to be filed under ‘banding’. Michael is so grateful for his band right now. He doesn’t think he’s loved anyone quite as much as he loves his bandmates and three best friends.

“Oi”, says Michael, crossing his arms over his chest. “Rude”. He isn’t actually mad, just playing it up for the sake of it, same as usual. Besides, the whole thing is actually pretty funny if he ignores all of his messy feelings.

“Didn’t see you complaining five minutes ago Michael, if those _moans_ were anything to go by”, Ashton teases, a smirk slowly spreading over his face. It suits him, and Michael’s torn between wanting to punch or kiss it off his face. “Looks like our plan worked after all, Cal”.

“Yeah well”, responds Michael, raising an eyebrow. “What do you expect when I’ve got a hot boy writhing around in my lap? Which, might I add, is more than can be said for you and Cal”, he smirks, and he hears Luke squirming around behind him. Ashton just scoffs, not liking being beaten at his own game, but his expression turns into an affectionate kind of smile half way through. Michael knows that particular expression well. It’s the same look Ashton had when he poked fun at Calum after he invited him to join the band by proposing, and Michael understands how he feels completely.

“…Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”, pouts Calum belatedly. Ashton laughs loudly.

“S’alright Cal, it just means us rhythm section gotta stick together”, he chuckles, and lifts one large hand to let it rest on top of Calum’s head, whose cheeks heat up a bit. Michael shakes his head. Their fond is showing again.

“You keep telling yourself that, Ashton”, jokes Michael, and he hears Luke yawn loudly next to him. “Hey, as fun as today has been, I feel like I’m about to crash hard. M’gonna head to bed if that’s cool with you guys”, announces Michael.

“Nah that’s cool, I’m feeling pretty exhausted too, and Cal’s just about asleep”, replies Ashton.

“Am not!”, grumbles Calum, but his actions give him away when he closes his eyes and turns more into Ashton’s bare chest, making himself comfortable.

“Same, I’m really tired”, murmurs Luke quietly, and his deep, raspy tone of voice makes Michael almost choke on his breath, imagining other ways he could get Luke’s voice to sound like that. Michael pushes those thoughts aside and walks over to pick Luke’s long-discarded sweatpants up off the ground, before throwing them to the younger boy. Luke catches them in one hand and clumsily stands up. He turns his back on the rest of them to pull them on. He looks so small and vulnerable right now, and Michael feels intensely protective of the younger boy. Granted, that isn’t exactly an unusual feeling for Michael when it comes to Luke… or any of his bandmates really.

“C’mon then”, murmurs Michael lowly, and he bites his tongue to stop himself adding the word ‘babe’ to the end of that. Michael resolutely ignores the way his heart pounds in his chest when Luke runs a hand through his messy blonde hair and shuffles over to the door. Luke’s absolutely useless when he’s tired and it’s adorable as frick.

“Aw, it was just getting interesting too”, whines Calum.

“Shut up Calum, you’re just mad because no one dared you to do anything that involved taking your pants off”, teases Michael as he tries to recover the room key from between the couch cushions. Realising he’s gonna end up in Michael’s way, Ashton dislodges Calum from his side and stands up from the couch, wandering over to adjust the thermostat.

“Dammit he knows”, confesses Calum with a smirk, rearranging himself onto his back and spreading his body fully over the couch. He stretches his arms above his head and Michael’s eyes rake down his mostly-naked body, gaze getting caught on the younger boy’s tented boxers.

“You're not gonna move, are you?”, asks Michael with a sigh.

“Nope”, says Calum smugly, smirk growing even wider on his face. It’s an obvious challenge, and after what they just put him through, Michael’s not about to let this one go so easily. Michael kneels down next to the couch and immediately plants one hand on Calum’s bare stomach, pretending it’s for stability. He hears the younger boy gasp and feels the lithe muscle ripple under his fingers as Calum’s stomach clenches. He quickly glances up to see Calum staring down at him, eyes glazed over and lips slightly parted. Michael shoves his other arm between the seat cushions to feel around for the swipe card, and it just so happens that in doing this, his face is positioned right above Calum’s straining cock. Briefly Michael wonders what it’d be like to stick his tongue out and lick at the head. He wonders what Calum tastes like, whether he leaks as much as Luke, and if he would moan for Michael like he did for Ashton.

“Fuck”, Calum mutters between gritted teeth, and it’s music to Michael’s ears. He finds the room key just as Calum arches his hips off of the couch towards the older boy’s face, and it’s a sweet victory. That’ll fuckin’ teach him. Michael stands up again and winks cheekily at Calum. The brunette just puffs out his cheeks and sticks his tongue out childishly, which Michael finds strangely endearing. Michael looks up just in time to see what appears to be the end of a hushed conversation between Ashton and Luke. Calum sits up so he can see over the back of the couch as Michael moves closer to them, managing to just catch the end.

“You sure you’re alright? We didn’t push you too far did we?”, asks Ashton quietly, worry evident on his face. He’s searching Luke's expression for any signs of discomfort, and he’s got one hand wrapped around the younger boy’s bicep. It’s a classic comforting thing that Ashton is in the habit of doing, and Michael is so appreciative of him right now.

“I’m good Ash, I promise”, says Luke sincerely, and Ashton’s face and shoulders almost immediately relax. Luke pauses to run his hand over the scruff on his own face. “Thank-you, though”.

“We got you”, smiles Ashton, letting go of Luke’s arm, and Luke grins back at him. Michael makes his way over to where they stand near the door. He nods at Ashton in silent thanks, who simply bumps him with his shoulder as he slips past them, heading back to the couch.

“Night then”, yawns Luke, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Goodnight, you idiots. Seeya tomorrow”, smiles Calum drowsily, making grabby-hands for Ashton as soon as the older boy nears the couch.

“G’night lads”, says Ashton, waving a little as they unlock the door and let themselves out. “I know we have a late start tomorrow but at least try to get some sleep”.

“Yeah yeah, Ashton. We’ll see you on the flipside, losers”, says Michael, but it comes out way more fondly than he originally intended.

 

****

 

Michael and Luke don’t address each other until they’re shut safely in their room. Now that it’s just the two of them, Michael realises he doesn’t actually know what to say. Mostly he’s just scared of saying the wrong thing.

“Well Luke…”, starts Michael tentatively, staring somewhere just to the left of Luke’s head instead of making eye contact. “…I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” The atmosphere is strained and awkward and Michael hates it, hates how he has to act so indifferent just because he's scared of what Luke will think if he finds out that Michael might have _feelings_ for him.

“I uh… yeah. Okay Mikey. G’night”, says Luke quietly. Michael turns around and starts making his way to his room, feeling oddly numb. He’s just about to close the door behind him when Luke’s voice stops him. “Mike, wait”, he bursts out. “Can I… I mean… can we share tonight?” The question itself isn’t anything out of the ordinary; all four of them share beds all the time on tour, for any number of reasons ranging from not being able to sleep, to simply wanting to have someone else close by on particularly lonely nights. On the other hand, the situation where they mutually get off to Luke giving Michael a lap dance, well. That’s kind of unchartered territory. After a moment’s deliberation, Michael decides that his best friend’s feelings are more important than his own stupid hesitations right now. He trusts Luke more than anything, and since Luke’s not making it weird, then neither is Michael.

“Yeah, Lukey. Course you can”, he replies with a warm smile, and the last of his doubts exit his head when he sees the beam Luke gives him in return. Luke scurries past him into the bedroom, and Michael smiles wider, heart fluttering, when he feels Luke trail warm fingers over his tummy and arm as he passes the older boy in the doorway. Luke is reassuring him in his own way, and holy shit, Michael can feel himself falling that little bit more. Luke flops down face-first onto the bed, then slowly turns onto his side and tucks his knees up underneath him. He looks over to Michael, who determinedly meets his eyes.

“You coming?” Luke asks innocently, patting the bed next to him, and he says it so softly that Michael almost misses it. He can’t help the crooked, affectionate grin that pulls at his lips.

“Yeah, Luke. M’coming.”

Michael's heart is swelling in his chest and he can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, these feelings might not be such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading. tell me what you thought, hmu with a comment, or an ask at [@mukeboy](http://mukeboy.tumblr.com/). I like talking about muke, cashton and the ot4.


End file.
